Past
by KH777
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Vashyron was forced to confont his past? And what if Zephyr gets caught in the middle? Warning contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my author's note to you! If you were to imagine someone with injuries in my story or if a show was made of it the injuries were look like little black lines. This happens in many animes and cartoons. If someone got it by an attack the attack would be completely covered by special effects.

Rated T for/things you might want to know about: serious injuries because of violence that is mild and mention of death and violence.

This is the rating in more detail people. Two people fight each other. Most of the battle is not shown. There is a part that one shoots at the other that misses but knocks him/her over. After that the person is found they are depicted to be seriously injured and is taken to the hospital not in detail. Fighting is mentioned. It is said that everyone in that area was killed except for one person.

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

"Hey little boy, wanna play?" A teenager smirked. Going halfway down his neck, his hair was a light shade of purple. He was about seventeen and had blue eyes. Or I guess I should say eye because his bangs completely covered the left side of his face. A black beanie is on his head. He is wearing a black leather shirt and pants. The leather shirt also had a collar. His black shoes had steel buttons on the side. He had chains dangling from his pants.

"Whatever you mean by that, I'm sure it's not good, so I'll pass," I said ready to get into a defensive position.

"Oh well too bad, cause you don't have a choice," he smirked taking his gun out of his holder. I did the same and the battle began.

I leaned down with my face up and breathed heavily. I was wounded, out of ammo, and tired. He didn't even look tired.

"What's wrong boy? Done already?" He taunted. "If you going to blame someone, you should blame the old man. It's his fault you're in this mess. And this isn't all; I'll go after her next."

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it? You can't do anything in your state right now," he taunted. I knew he was trying to make me mad, so I tried to calm down. He raised his gun again and shot multiple attacks to my side, each getting closer to me. I jumped left hard, falling to the ground. I felt a sharp quick pain in my head before I passed out.

Several hours later…

Leanne's point of view

Hello, this is Leanne. While we were heading back from a completed mission the three of us got separated. I hope they're both okay. I walked around the cave looking for them. I came into a clearing and what I saw shocked me. My eyes were wide and my hands were over my mouth. "A-are you okay?" I stammered as I sprinted over to Zephyr. His hand was on the wall to support himself and his other hand on his side. His head turned slightly to look at me before he just…fell. I caught him and put him down gently on the ground on his back. "VASHYRON! ARE YOU THERE!?" Getting no response, I decided to help him get better myself. I hope I don't mess up; Vashyron is so much better at this. After that I thought, _I have to bring Zephyr to a hospital. Vashyron's probably fine. But…if there was someone or something strong enough to do this to Zephyr, who knows what they could do to Vashyron? No! I can't think like that. What do I do..? Well, I remember that if we ever got separated, Vashyron told us to just go home. This cave is huge; I'd probably just be going around in circles. But, what if he's in trouble? Vashyron would want me to go home, wouldn't he? And if Vashyron went home, then I would be wasting time that Zephyr might need. Besides, I couldn't get far carrying him. _I did not know if Vashyron was in trouble or not, so I decided to just go home and take Zephyr to a hospital. If Vashyron wasn't there, I would go look for him. I put Zephyr's arm on my shoulders and my hand on his back and headed home.

I took Zephyr to the hospital which was right next to our house (and the doctor said he'd be ok, that's a relief) and then went up to the house. _Please let Vashyron be there._ _Please let him be okay._ I put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. Vashyron was sitting on a chair close to the door. He looked over at me and smiled. It wasn't a smirk like he usually does. It was a genuine happy smile. I smiled widely too. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey Leanne," he said, putting back on his usual smirk. My face grew serious and Vashyron smirk faded.

"What's wrong Leanne? You're not worried about Zephyr are you?" Vashyron said.

"That's just it. Zephyr got hurt real badly. He's in the hospital; the doctor said he'll be okay. But I don't really know what happened to him. I just found him injured."

"You're worried that somebody hurt him and that they'll come back right?" I nodded. "Nothing we can do about that until he gets better," Vashyron stated. "For now, we should just be happy that all of us are alive. It's real dangerous to be in that cave alone."

"You're right," I said, deciding to let it go for now. I closed the door and locked it.

A day later…

Zephyr's point of view

I awoke in a bed with my body aching. I was going to go back to sleep when I remembered what happened. I opened my eyes and sat myself up. I saw a hospital room. It had cabinets that probably had medicine in it, a counter with a sink on it and of course a door. A nurse came into the room.

"Ah, you're awake. Leanne told me to tell you that they are both okay, they being her and Vashyron," she said. I sighed with relief and smiled. "I'll go tell them you're up," I nodded. In another situation, I would have just gone back to sleep. But they need to know what happened. I lied back down but didn't close my eyes.

This is in Leanne's point of view.

"Ok, thank you," I said, putting the phone back.

"Good news?" Vashyron smirked.

"Yah, the nurse said that Zephyr woke up and it's ok for us to talk to him now," I replied.

"Well, let's go," Vashyron said. I nodded.

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

I was sitting up now, because if I lie down I'll probably fall asleep. The door opened slowly revealing Leanne and Vashyron; I turned to look at them. They walked inside and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" Leanne worried.

"Yah, I'll be fine," I answered.

"Well, good to see you. Leanne told me you were hurt pretty badly," Vashyron said.

"Yah about that, there's something you guys need to know," I set my expression serious. "It wasn't a monster or a thief that attacked me, that much I'm sure of. There was a guy who attacked me. …I'm not sure exactly who he is. But he said, 'If you're going to blame someone, you should blame the old man. It's his fault you're in this mess. And this isn't all; I'll go after her next.' I said concerned. "And he's still alive, I wasn't able to beat him," I said clenching my hand into a fist under the hospital blanket.

"Oh, no," Leanne whispered, her hands covering her mouth. "Do you think he knows where we are?" Leanne worried.

"You two, we all have to be extra careful for now on," Vashyron ordered. We both nodded. Vashyron wasn't smirking, he was troubled.

"Why would…" Vashyron murmured barely audible. The fact that he said that shows that he doesn't know why this person hates him so much. So there's no point in asking him. Leanne seemed to figure out why Vashyron was like this. She seemed to be trying to think of something that would make him feel better. Then a thought dawned on me.

"I think I might know," I said. Leanne and Vashyron looked at me and Vashyron changed his troubled expression. "He might think that you killed the unit that you were in because you were the only survivor," I concluded.

"But that's," Leanne started.

"That makes sense," Vashyron deduced.

"But what are we going to do then? I'm sure we won't be able to convince him otherwise and he's pretty strong," Leanne reasoned.

"Good point, but if he comes back the three of us will just have to fight him," Vashyron said. A doctor came in the room making all attention go on him.

"Mr. Zephyr? There's no need to keep you in the hospital anymore, you can leave now," he said.

"Ah, thank you very much," Leanne said politely. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Well, you heard the man," Vashyron smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Things you might want to know for this chapter: violence that is mild and kidnapping.

This is it in more detail: A character says that he was knocked out by an electric attack and gets captured while he was unconscious. The bad guy taunts the captured person but does not hurt him.

Chapter 2

We just continued taking jobs like normal for a couple weeks with no sign of him again. But said record didn't last. He showed up again as we were traveling back from our job. He did an electric attack that would've hit us all had I not taken all of it myself. It's really not a shocker that this made me pass out. I don't know how it happened or what happened to Leanne or Vashyron, I just know that he managed to capture me while I was unconscious.

"Feeling better?" He mocked.

"What did you do to them!?" I demanded.

"Oh, I didn't capture them. But I'm planning to do horrible things to them and maybe I'll make you watch." My face turned to rage as I struggled with my ropes viciously but to no avail.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

A few hours before…

This is in Leanne's point of view.

I gripped the dangling cord as hard I could.

"NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!" I screamed over the roaring wind. My hair flipped everywhere violently because of the wind. Vashyron was above me on the cord dangling from the plane which is now hundreds of feet in the air. He took one hand off the cord and the other on the gun in his holder. Aiming at the bolts of one of the panels on the plane that was directly above us, he fired at each one, making the panel fall towards the ground. Putting his gun back, he put both hands back on the cord.

"NOW WE CLIMB!" He responded while climbing up the cord. Climb this!? My heart raced but I tried to calm myself down and started to climb up too. One hand, two hand, one hand, two hand don't freak out, don't freak out. Once Vashyron got to the top, he put one hand on the inside of the plane and then the other. He was able to pull himself up. I was only a little bit behind him now, and was almost to the top. Vashyron looked to the big wheel that the cord was from. His expression turned grave.

"LEANNE! GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" He screamed urgently, lying on his stomach and reaching for my hand. I was nearly at the top by now. Reaching for his hand, our hands gripped each other. I heard a loud noise in the background that made me freak out even more than I already was, (internally of course). He put both hands on mine now and yanked my up on to the ship. The noise creased. Sitting up, Vashyron breathed heavily and smirked, "You should thank me you know, I just saved your life." I sat myself up and eyed the wheel in the back. It is leaning down, barely attached to the wall. Realizing what he meant, I said, "Thank you."

"Now, let's go find Zephyr shall we?" I nodded and followed him out of this room.

Present time

This is in second or third person point of view.

Zephyr glared at him making him giggle. "You sure are feisty aren't you," He smirked. SLAM! The door flung open and three guards came in.

"Kaito sir! The targets have infiltrated the base earlier than expected," one of them reported. Zephyr knew who it is.

"Hmm, how surprising. It's too bad really. I was hoping to get to play with him some more. Oh, well." Kaito said. "You see Zephyr I got a special talent that no one else has." Kaito added. Unbeknownst to anyone in that room was that Vashyron and Leanne are watching what is going on from the control room.

"Initiate plan 1A," Kaito ordered.

"Yes sir," the guards said in unison. Two of the guards grabbed Kaito's arms and put them behind his back. Zephyr and Leanne had puzzled expressions. The third guard pulled Kaito's hair that was in front of his eye aside to reveal, a green eye. The puzzled looks now turned to surprise. Kaito looked Zephyr right in the eye with his green eye. Zephyr leaned in to his legs.

"Wh-what did you do?" Zephyr stammered. After about ten seconds, Zephyr pulled his head up and looked at himself from across the room. Wait what? Zephyr frantically searched himself and realized that their souls had switched. Kaito giggled.

"Do you like my power Zephyr?" He taunted while the third guard untied him. Vashyron and Leanne realized that they switched bodies after that, marveling on how the heck he did that.

"Wait you're gonna-" Zephyr acknowledged.

"That's right, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Kaito announced.

Zephyr struggled wildly trying to get away from the guards, which didn't work out so well.

"Make sure he doesn't get away kay?" Kaito said on his way out the door.

"Of course sir!" The guards said in unison. But to everyone's surprise, big purple holes appeared and everyone fell through them except the guards.

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

I awoke in the grass of a forest. Trees are around me. Pushing myself to a sitting position, I looked around at the trees. I must be really far from where I was. _I don't think that was part of his plan. Leanne and Vashyron are probably still at the base and Kaito isn't. I'm sure of that at least. But unless I change back, I can't approach them even if they were here._

"Zephyr!" I heard Leanne's voice from close by. She was talking to me. How did she know…? I whirred around to see Leanne and Vashyron in front of me with a shocked expression.

"We saw everything from the control room," Vashyron explained. Ah, that makes sense. I felt a bit relived because they knew.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

"Well, enough to see his plans and the two of you switch. Anyway, we should get going to the city, it's probably not safe here." This is what we did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The city didn't look anything like what we were used to. Everything is so much brighter, not that I really care. There were lots of people walking around. The buildings were normal size, but the cities looked huge. We walked through the city for a while.

"Hey, you guys. We should find where mercenaries like us can find work, while of course trying to find a way back." Vashyron announced. "You guys wait over there, I'll go find out where it is, watch and learn." Vashyron smirked. We obeyed and stood by the wall, out of peoples' way. A couple minutes later Vashyron motioned for us to follow him, which we did.

"See I told you I could do it," Vashyron smirked.

"Oh, yes because asking for directions is so very hard to do," Leanne said sarcastically.

"Hey Vashyron, can we do a job tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Leanne asked.

"I guess that dangling high into the air, defeating bad guys and me saving your life can really take it out of you." Vashyron smirked. "But unless you want to sleep on the ground tonight, with no food or water, we need to get a job now. C'mon Leanne I'll promise it won't be too hard."

"Fine."

Apparently people gave requests at the inn for various things. Vashyron usually picks the jobs so that's what happened. Leanne and I were sitting at a table waiting for him to return. Leanne was laying her head on her arms with her eyes closed. I sat with my hand on my cheek and my elbow resting on the table. Vashyron walked over to our table and sat in the third chair and smirked, "Good news, I got us a job."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And what would that job be?" Leanne asked suspiciously.

"We just deliver some items to a store."

"Oh, that is easy," Leanne smiled.

"C'mon you two." Vashyron smirked. What Vashyron failed to tell us was that we were transporting heavy boxes. It took quite a while to accomplish this because Leanne and I together could only carry one box, while Vashyron could carry one by himself, barely. I still think that Leanne preferred this to fighting though and I kinda expected it to be something like this or otherwise we wouldn't get paid much. By the time we finished, it was night. We checked into the inn and got two rooms, one with two beds and one with one. Leanne went to the one bedroom and Vashyron and I went to the other. Our room also had a table. After we had settled into the room, Vashyron said, "You know Zephyr you should be careful. You could probably do the same thing that he could." I considered this; Vashyron was probably right. "Here wear this." Vashyron offered throwing an eye patch at me. "We wouldn't wanting you switching bodies again, now would we?" I had no desire to switch bodies again, so I put it on.

I woke up to the sun glazing through the window next to my bed. My eyes opened slowly and I sat myself up.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Vashyron smirked, sitting at the table. "We've been waiting for you for quite a while, you know. You must've been tired. Anyway, we should look for a way home today, Zephyr." Vashyron added. Knock. Knock. Knock. We heard on the door. Vashyron went up to the door and opened it. Leanne was at the other side of the door. She looked at me.

"Oh, good morning Zephyr." Leanne smiled warmly.

"Leanne, your make-up is running." Vashyron smirked.

"What!?" Leanne shocked. She sprinted off back into her room with her hand every part of her face besides her eyes, nearly running into the maid. I narrowed my eyes at Vashyron, who was chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at him because I knew that her make-up was fine.

"VASHYRON!" Leanne screamed angrily. Leanne stomped out of her room and up to Vashyron who was still chuckling.

"How dare you say my make-up was running!" She snapped, crossing her arms angrily. She looked very close to slapping him.

"Oh, would you like me to do something else? Maybe I should just steal your make-up instead, like Zephyr did when you dyed his hair pink."

"If you steal my make-up, I'll dye YOUR hair pink!"

"Relax Leanne, I wouldn't do something like that because I would have to just buy you new ones, they aren't cheap you know."

"Shouldn't we get going?" I pointed out, getting out of the bed.

"Okay," Leanne said, more calm now. "Wait a minute, why are you wearing an eye patch? Did something happen to your eye!?"

"No, I'm just wearing it so I don't switch bodies with anyone again," I replied.

"Oh."

When we walked out of the inn I thought about something.

"Vashyron do you have any idea how we're going to get back?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that investigating where it happened would help," Vashyron answered. With that statement we made our way back to the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The moonlight shined on my face brightly. I sighed heavily. After all day of searching we found no clues at all. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air. I did have a lot on my mind after all. To be honest I was a bit worried about Kaito showing up again, which he probably will. I wish there was something we could do to convince him, but he's too deep, nothing will work now. I was interrupted when someone clenched my hand and yanked me roughly backwards. Thinking someone was trying to kidnap me, I almost got my gun out when I heard, "Will you help me please?" I whirled around and saw a teenaged girl whose face was deeply troubled.

"What's wro-" I tried to say but she started pulling me forward fast. I yanked my hand away but kept following her; she was sprinted down the alleyways now. She turned left hard making herself and I almost crash into a building. Left leads to the forest, maybe she had a training accident? She was armed with an ignoramus weapon, so it made sense.

The forest had drooping branches, so the girl was slashing right through them as fast as she could. But the forest was almost so dark that you couldn't see a thing, so I doubt we couldn't go any faster anyway. We weren't running anymore though, we couldn't with all of these branches. Getting through the branches, we made it out to a clearing; the place the girl was leading me too. Now I saw why she was so worried. There was a teenaged boy and a man lying on the ground, unconscious. But they didn't appear to have any wounds which I thought was weird.

"I just want you to help me get them back to the village," she explained, face full of worry. I felt bad for her. I really did.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." I assured.

"Thank you," she said.

This is in Leanne's POV.

"Vashyron!" I whispered, shaking Vashyron's shoulder roughly.

"What is it?" Vashyron asked, still half-asleep.

"I can't find Zephyr!" I whispered urgently. At this Vashyron sprang up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not here and he's not in town," I responded. "I got up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to take a walk. As I was walking out, the innkeeper said that Zephyr went out earlier too. I wanted to talk to him, so I looked for him and he wasn't anywhere. You don't think…"

"Don't assume the worst, that's a bad habit," Vashyron said, getting out of the bed. "Let's go look." I nodded.

This is in Zephyr's point of view.

By the time we got to the village and took them to the hospital, it was dawn and my shoulders ached horribly. The doctors said that they'd be ok though. Man, Leanne and/or Vashyron is probably gonna chew me out big time. Oh well, at least I have a good excuse. I rubbed my aching shoulders, and then walked towards the inn.

"Zephyr!" Leanne smiled, running towards me. Vashyron was with her. I turned to face them.

"You gave us quite the scare y'know." Vashyron added.

"Where the heck were you?! I was so worried about you!" Leanne snapped.

"I have a good excuse y'know." I replied.

"And what would that be?" Leanne asked.

"I was helping this girl take her friends to the hospital." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Leanne flustered. "Are they ok?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's good." Leanne smiled.

This is in Alisa's POV.

I'm so glad that Lindow and Soma are gonna be okay. They might not have been if that boy hadn't helped me. That just shows not to judge a book by its cover I guess. I honestly didn't think he'd do it or even care. I was just…desperate.

This is in Leanne's POV.

Vashyron took us to the inn which confused me until he said, "Zephyr, you should take a nap here until I get us a job. You can too if you're tired Leanne." Zephyr did have bags on his eyes.

"Ok." Zephyr said heading over to his room.

"No, I wanna go." I answered.

"Well, ok then." Vashyron smirked. I was out of make-up and thought I could get some more. I'm pretty sure Vashyron knew because he said I could roam around the marketplace until he was done. I searched through the shops there but it seemed that make-up was out everywhere. I was in quite a hurry because I knew that Vashyron wouldn't take long. I turned a corner quickly which made me bump into a small teenaged girl hard, knocking her over. One boy who was about her age and a man were trailing her.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, offering her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up.

"Oh, that's ok, right Alisa?" The man smirked. He reminded me of Vashyron.

"Yah, it's ok." Alisa agreed.

"Don't waste time you two, let's go." The boy said.

"Ok." Alisa said as they walked past me.

"Leanne heads up!" Vashyron smirked, throwing make-up at me which I clumsily caught. I stared at it for a few seconds.

"Hey, you could've broken it!" I said, annoyed that he would throw it. Vashyron walked over to me.

"But I didn't and you should be happy I got it for you." Vashyron smirked.

"Thank you, but how did you get it?"

"Ah, that's a secret." Vashyron smirked, as I stared at him suspiciously. "Anyway, let's go get Zephyr shall we? Then I'll tell you what our job is."

"Ok." I said, following him back to the inn.

Vashyron shook Zephyr gently. Zephyr opened his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Vashyron asked.

"Yah," Zephyr said, sitting up then getting out of the bed.

"Ok, our job today is more delivery work because none of us got a decent night's sleep."

"Ok," I grinned broadly. This is so much better than killing monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has: fantasy violence that is mild.

This is it in more detail: a man sends a cord around a boy which knocks him over and drags him backwards against cement. Weapons are pointed and are taken out and pointed at someone.

Chapter 6

There is no point of view here.

"Kaito sir! We have located them." The guard said as Kaito grinned evilly.

"Very good. He will go see them shortly so give him the location." Kaito smirked.

"He sir?"

"I hired someone to get my body back for me, now go before I get angry."

"Yes, sir!"

Zephyr, Vashyron and Leanne had finished unloading boxes. It was nighttime by the time they were done. They were now heading back to the inn. But the teenager that Kaito hired was waiting for his chance to strike. Rushing through the air, a thin sticky cord wrapped around Zephyr tightly, pinning his arms to his sides, and yanking him backwards, making him fall to the ground. The cord kept pulling him backwards quickly, rubbing him against the cement.

"Zephyr!" Leanne shocked, pulling out her weapon. Vashyron seeing Leanne did the same. But by the time they noticed, Zephyr had been dragged to the teenager who had sent the attack and he had cut the cord. But even though he had cut it, it was still tightly wrapped around Zephyr. He pointed the web-shooters on his wrists at Leanne and Vashyron, while Zephyr struggled to get out. The teenager had blonde short hair and a long purple jacket with blue lightning strikes on the sides. The jacket also had a zipper going down the middle, which was zipped. Under that he had black pants and shoes that matched his jacket.

"I guess I won't be getting him without a fight huh? I'm Rheon." He smirked evilly.

Author's note! This is the end of the story but do not fear! I am making a sequel so it is not over. I would not have made it a sequel but I can't have three categories of a story at once so I have to have a sequel. Sorry about that! The sequel will be called Past Part 2 so I don't believe it will be hard to find.


End file.
